¿Qué importan las ciencias exactas?
by ladyluna10
Summary: Modern!AU. Marlene sabe que tiene que alejarse de Sirius Black, pero eso no es tan fácil como parece. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling. Este fic participa en el Segundo Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos".


–Marlene, puedes hacerlo.

Marlene McKinnon se miraba fijamente en el espejo del baño de aquella discoteca. Sabía que él estaba fuera y era consciente de lo que pasaría si volvía a bajar la guardia así que debía tratar de mentalizarse y ser fuerte. Él no le convenía, no era bueno para ella, solo era un mujeriego que acabaría haciéndole daño otra vez. Debía y podía resistirse.

–Vas a conseguirlo. Vas a conseguirlo.

Se repitió aquello una y otra vez hasta que un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y, por fin, decidió salir de allí y dirigirse a la barra, donde su amiga Lily charlaba con James Potter, su novio, y Remus Lupin, el mejor amigo de ambas.

–Hola, Marlene – Remus le dio un abrazo nada más verla.

–Hola, chicos –sonrió–. Me alegra que hayáis venido.

–No íbamos a perdernos este fiestón, ¿no? –James le guiñó un ojo antes de coger a Lily por la cintura, acercarla a él y besarla–. Ni podía dejar sola a esta preciosidad.

–No puedes vivir sin mí, ¿eh?

–Ni que lo digas.

Volvió a besarla y los otros dos pusieron los ojos en blanco. James y Lily parecían dos lapas desde que habían empezado a salir un par de meses antes, ¡y eso que ella siempre había dicho que lo odiaba!

–¿Y a mí no me dices nada, McKinnon?

Se giró al escuchar aquella voz. Frente a ella, apoyado de forma despreocupada en la barra y bebiendo una cerveza estaba Sirius Black con su chaqueta de cuero, su pelo largo ligeramente despeinado y una de sus características sonrisas que parecían gritar "peligro" y, al mismo tiempo, "atrévete". Al darse cuenta de la mirada entornada de la rubia –que había comenzado a repetir mentalmente todo lo que se había dicho antes en el espejo–, enarcó una ceja y se acercó un poco a ella.

–¿Te ha comida la lengua el gato, Marlene?

–Yo soy más de perros –contestó finalmente, todavía mirándolo con desconfianza–. Hola, Sirius.

–¿Qué quieres beber? Te invito a lo que quieras.

–No, gracias. Puedo pagarme mis propias copas.

–Vaya, ¿y ese tono tan defensivo?

–El que tengo siempre.

–Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso –apuró su cerveza de un trago y se volvió hacia el camarero–. Tráeme dos de estas.

La chica bufó con fastidio y él amplió su sonrisa. Conocía tan bien a Marlene que sabía la lucha interna que estaba teniendo consigo misma en esos momentos. Y le parecía realmente divertida, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que todo giraba a su alrededor.

Cuando el chico dejó las dos cervezas sobre la barra, él las pagó y le dio una a ella que, tras dudar unos instantes, finalmente la aceptó.

–Salud, Marlene.

–Salud.

Entrechocaron los botellines y sus miradas se cruzaron. Y Marlene supo en ese mismo instante que estaba de nuevo perdida.

–¿Estás bien?

Asintió lentamente al escuchar su pregunta. Claro que no estaba bien y él la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo.

–¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Hasta ella se dio cuenta de lo falsa que había sonado aquella respuesta, pero es que sus ojos acababan de desarmarla completamente. Esos ojos grises parecían estar desnudando todo su ser, le decían que la comprendía, le prometían cosas que ella sabía que solo serían promesas pasajeras y que pronto caerían en el olvido. Trató de repetirse lo mismo de antes, pero fue incapaz. Las palabras –las lecciones que tanto se había esforzado por aprender– habían desaparecido de su cabeza, la habían abandonado por completo y en ese instante solo existían Sirius, ella y los diez centímetros que los separaban.

–¿Quieres bailar?

Cogió su mano y ella sintió cómo el corazón le daba un pequeño vuelco. ¿Por qué se lo estaba poniendo tan fácil otra vez? Él ya le había hecho daño. Ya se habían liado una vez y ella acabó llorando, ¿por qué estaba volviendo a caer en el mismo pozo? Era una idiota, una maldita idiota. Ya lo había olvidado una vez, ¿por qué no se esforzaba un poco más en evitarlo? Le había costado mucho y no quería volver a pasar por aquello otra vez porque sabía que las promesas de Sirius no eran fiables, que estaban en escritas en arena en lugar de en piedra y que la más mínima corriente de aire o la ola más pequeña podía llevárselas.

–Pero solo un baile.

Se alejó, cogida de su mano, hasta el centro de la pista, donde no los alcanzaban las miradas indiscretas de sus amigos y ambos comenzaron a moverse siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y él deslizó las manos sobre sus caderas.

–Estás guapísima, Marlene –murmuró él entonces en su oído–. Bueno, como siempre, ¿sabes? Es difícil que tú no estés guapa.

«Tramposo», quiso decir. Sirius sabía que la había conquistado una vez con palabras bonitas y que podría hacerlo otra vez, que por mucho que luchara contra ello, aquella era su debilidad.

Se alejó un poco para mirarlo y suspiró. Cada vez que lo miraba directamente a los ojos sabía que estaba perdida, que había vuelto a caer y que caería una y otra vez en sus redes sin importar qué pasara.

–¿Me perdonarás algún día?

La pregunta la sorprendió, pero consiguió fingir una mueca de indiferencia y se encogió de hombros.

–Venga, Marlene…

Apoyó una mano en su barbilla y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar lentamente. Marlene comenzaba a sentirse mareada. Cada vez estaban más cerca y el mundo a su alrededor le parecía más lejano.

–No puedes evitar ser quien eres, ¿no? No puedes dejar de ser Sirius Black.

–Pero tú eres Marlene McKinnon y eres una tía dura.

«Hasta las tías duras tenemos nuestro corazón», pensó. «Hasta nosotras queremos a veces más que un puñado de promesas maleducadas, algo más que sentirnos a la deriva». Pero no dijo nada. No podía. En ese momento el mundo exterior le daba igual, solo existían ella y Sirius así que se mordió la lengua y siguió bailando, acortando cada vez más la distancia que había entre ellos. Hasta que la canción terminó y, sin preguntar, ni decir nada, Sirius volvió a cogerla de la mano y la condujo hacia la puerta, donde podrían estar más tranquilos. Caminaron, todavía de la mano, hasta llegar a una callejuela cercana y el chico acabó por apoyar la espalda de la rubia contra una pared.

–Sirius…

La besó antes de que pudiera decir nada más y Marlene se dejó envolver por aquel torrente de emociones y sensaciones. Se dejó arrastrar por aquel mar enfurecido, rogando por no acabar de nuevo a la deriva; se olvidó del mundo a su alrededor, de que existía un mañana y de lo que le depararía todo aquello. Simplemente, correspondió su beso con la misma fuerza, mandando definitivamente a la mierda las advertencias que se había repetido una y mil veces a sí misma.

El amor era sentir y vivir, era arriesgarse y sentir. Y ellos dos eran simplemente Sirius Black y Marlene McKinnon, eran como eran y no podían cambiar, ni dejar de sentir esa fuerte atracción el uno por el otro.

Y es que, ¿qué importaban las ciencias exactas cuando sentían sus labios luchando por dominar el beso, cuando hasta la ropa sobraba, cuando el mundo les pertenecía solo a ellos dos?


End file.
